Lui tout simplement
by Miiia
Summary: OS Klaroline. Depuis toute petite Caroline connait Nik, il est son ami et l'aide dans chaque épreuve de sa vie. Aujourd'hui adulte et en couple avec lui, elle raconte comment ce vampire millénaire est entré dans sa vie et dans son cœur.


**Bonsoir tout le monde, j'ai été pas mal inspiré dernièrement et ai trouvé de temps pour écrire. Je vous poste donc cet OS Klaroline bien sûr (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne lol) J'espère vraiment qu'il plaira, moi j'aime ce que j'ai écris alors j'espère que vous aussi ! Bisous et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lui tout simplement

Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes j'ai 22 ans et vampire depuis 2 ans. Je vis actuellement à New-York l'une des plus grandes villes du monde. J'y vis avec mon homme, Niklaus Mickaelson 1363 ans l'un des plus vieux vampires et donc le plus fort d'entre nous et aussi hybride depuis qu'il a brisé la malédiction. Mais en réalité je ne suis pas de New-York, avant je vivais à Mystic Falls, une petite bourgade en Virginie. Cette petite ville minable où tout le monde se connait et où les potins vont et viennent. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette ville, Nik me disais qu'une ville de cambrousse ne serait jamais assez bien pour moi et il avait raison. Cette ville ne m'a apporté que du malheur. Enfin pas tout à fait parce que c'est là que j'ai rencontré Nik, l'homme de ma vie même si au départ je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait représenter pour moi dans le futur. J'étais sur la terrasse de notre loft appuyée sur la barrière de verre profitant de la nuit et me remémorant mes moments avec Nik et mon histoire.

* * *

_Juillet 2000_

_J'avais 5 ans à cette époque et étais une petite fille très solitaire. A l'école où j'allais personne ne m'aimait et il faut dire que moi non plus je n'aimais pas grand monde. Ma mère étais shérif de la ville tout le monde la connaissait et l'admirait mais moi j'aurais plutôt aimé qu'elle soit juste une mère. On était en plein été et je jouais seule dans mon coin au petit jardin d'enfant de la ville. J'observais tous les autres enfants avec leur mère. Je regardais ces femmes avec un regard curieux. Elles étaient là riants avec leurs enfants, au petit soin avec eux, leur donnants le goûter. Je n'avais jamais connue ça moi. Pas de mère jouant avec moi ou préparant des tartes aux pommes. Quant à mon père il était souvent absent et avec maman je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient heureux. Ils ne se voyaient jamais et n'avaient aucuns gestes affectueux pour l'autre comme dans les films ou les couples que je pouvais voir. Je me balançais nonchalamment sur la seule balançoire du square triste et isolée. Un garçon vient me voir, c'est Jeremy Gilbert. Il a beau avoir un an de moins que moi il est cependant grand et assez robuste. _

_-Passe-moi la balançoire Blondie ! m'ordonna-t-il._

_-Dans tes rêves Gilbert !_

_J'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle Blondie, et tous les enfants le savent et s'en amusent. Je suis blonde oui mais pas stupide !_

_-Allez dépêches-toi !_

_-Non ! criais-je._

_Il prit alors violement la balançoire et la secoua pour me déstabiliser. Je tombais alors la tête la première dans le sable, avec cet idiot de Jeremy qui rigolait. Je me relevais digne et partie sur le banc le plus éloigné. Il était hors de question que je pleurs devant lui et toutes ces mères parfaites qui se fichait de ce qui m'était arrivé. Une fois assise je me recroquevillais sur moi-même en pleurant. Peu de temps après je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi. Je ne bougeais pas toutefois._

_-Pourquoi pleures-tu sweatheart ?_

_Cette voix était douce bien que masculine, et apaisante aussi. Je décidais de relever ma tête mes joues mouillées par mes larmes. J'observais l'homme à mes côtés. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau et charismatique. Il était habillé très simplement et pourtant il était époustouflant. Grand, blond, les yeux bleus gris._

_-Pour rien ! répondis-je finalement._

_-On ne pleure pas pour rien en général._

_-Personnes ne m'aime et je suis toute seule voilà pourquoi ! avouais-je._

_-Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Caroline, lui dis-je._

_-Et bien Caroline, il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette ville qui prend soin de toi, ta famille, tes amis ?_

_-Je n'ai pas d'amis, à l'école tout le monde se moque de moi ils disent que je suis bête parce que je suis blonde et ils m'appellent Blondie. Ma maman est shérif et travail tout le temps je ne la vois presque pas et mon papa non plus, expliquais-je._

_-Je vois ! Tu dois être forte Caroline ne te laisses jamais abattre parce que les gens te feront où diront. Les humains sont cruels tout comme le monde et toi tu dois t'en protéger._

_-Mais je n'ai que 5 ans monsieur !_

_-Appelles moi par mon prénom, monsieur ça fait vraiment vieux ! rigola-t-il._

_-Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demandais-je en le tutoyant. Il ne voulait pas que je l'appelle monsieur et pour moi qui avais 5 ans on ne vouvoyait que les gens qu'on appelait monsieur ou madame._

_-Niklaus._

_-Nikloos ?_

_Il rigola du fait que je n'arrivais pas à bien prononcer son prénom et me proposa donc une alternative._

_-Appelles-moi Nik !_

_-Nik c'est plus facile!_

_-Plus tard tu grandiras et tu comprendras que les gens qui te veulent du mal sont en fait jaloux de toi, ignores-les et ne les laisses pas gagner et surtout ne baisses jamais ta garde et ne pleures pas devant eux ! me conseilla-t-il._

_-Ca jamais, plutôt mourir qu'ils me voient pleurer ! dis-je déterminée._

_-Ravie de te l'entendre dire ! Je dois te laisser, ça ira ?_

_-Oui, merci!_

_Il commença à partir mais je le rattrapais._

_-Attends Nik ! Je te reverrais un jour?_

_-Oui Caroline, on se reverra, promis !_

_Contente de sa réponse je souris et le regarda partir. J'allais beaucoup mieux et était prête à repartir au combat. C'est ainsi que Jeremy se retrouva la tête dans le sable à son tour mais avec une dent cassée. Et moi j'ai eu le droit à une bonne punition de la part de maman mais ça valait le coup._

* * *

C'était ma première rencontre avec Nik, c'était inoubliable pour moi et je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Il n'avait pas mentit et revenait me voir régulièrement et plus particulièrement dans les moments difficiles de ma vie. Et Dieu sait que j'en ai eu !

* * *

_Mai 2002_

_J'avais maintenant 7 ans et le couple que formaient mes parents battait sérieusement de l'aile. Ils se disputaient violement dans la cuisine moi j'ai eu peur et m'étais isolé dans le jardin dans ma pseudo cabane entre des buissons. J'entendais les cris et les assiettes qui se brisaient. C'était le grand truc de ma mère lors d'une dispute : casser tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mes parents parlaient de divorce. Mon père voulait partir et à ce que j'ai compris ne désirait même pas ma garde. J'étais petite mais comprenait tout. Les adultes sous estimaient trop les enfants. J'étais assise par terre et dessiné tout et n'importe quoi dans la terre avec un bâton. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je ne m'affolais pas, je savais que c'était lui._

_-Bonjour Nik ! lui dis-je s'en même me retourner._

_-Bonjour Love ! Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant avec moi._

_-Je ne sais pas, papa et maman se disputent encore ! Ils vont divorcer. J'en avais marre d'entendre leurs cris alors je suis allé dans le jardin._

_-Tu as bien fait ! Tu es triste ?_

_-Oui, mon papa va partir et il ne veut pas de moi !_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Il a dit à maman « t'as qu'à la garder ta môme j'en veux pas, de toute façon je n'en ai jamais voulue ! »…. Il ne m'aime pas…..Pourquoi mon papa ne m'aime pas Nik ? demandais-je en sanglotant._

_-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent Caroline, mais sache que ces personnes qui n'aime pas leur enfants ne sont pas des gens bien et que surtout ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes parents divorcent ou que ton père ne veut pas de toi ! S'il ne t'aime pas alors c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas ! Tu dois passer à autre chose et ne plus te soucier de lui ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !_

_-Oui, dis-je en reniflant._

_-Ne pleures pas Caroline, ça va aller ! me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en me posant sur ses genoux._

_Personne ne m'avais pris comme ça même pas mes parents et cette étreinte était très réconfortante. J'y étais en sécurité et ne voulais plus jamais partir._

_-Nik ?_

_-Oui sweatheart ?_

_-Tu m'aimes toi ?_

_-Oui je t'aime Caroline, je suis ton ami et je serais toujours là pour toi ! dit-il comme si c'était une évidence._

_-Merci Nik, moi aussi je t'aime !_

_Il resta avec moi jusqu'à ce que la dispute se finisse et que mon père soit partit définitivement. On entendit ma mère criait mon nom au loin._

_-Tu devrais y allé maintenant Caroline, rentres chez toi !_

_-D'accord, mais reviens vite d'accord !_

_-Promis ! _

_Il me donna un bisou sur le front et s'en alla comme il était venu._

A cette époque-là je pense que j'avais déjà le béguin pour Nik. Après tout c'était le seul à se soucier de moi. Il m'avait toujours aidé. Et comme il l'avait dit il était toujours là pour moi. Il venait aussi régulièrement prendre de mes nouvelles quand il le pouvait comme cette fois-là :

_Septembre 2006_

_J'avais maintenant 11 ans et étais au collège, comme me disait maman j'étais une grande fille maintenant et je pouvais rentrer seule après les cours. Mais du coup cette nouvelle liberté avait eu pour conséquence que je voyais encore moins ma mère. Elle travaillait vraiment tout le temps. Elle partait avant que je me lève le matin et rentrait le soir après que je sois couché voir pas du tout qu'en elle faisait ces gardes de nuit. Elle était shérif et je comprenais que ce travail lui prenne beaucoup de temps, mais je ne comprenais pas qu'elle ne puisse même pas accorder du temps à sa propre fille. Je rentrais dons du collège à pied seule, je n'avais toujours pas d'ami mais heureusement j'avais Nik._

_-Bonjour Caroline ! dit une voix derrière moi alors que je venais de tourner dans une rue._

_Je me retournais et le vit, toujours le même il ne changeait pas mais à cette époque je n'étais pas au courant de tout sur lui._

_-Salut Nik !_

_Il me prit la main et nous faisons le chemin ensemble._

_-Alors tu aimes le collège ?_

_-Oui, ça va c'est plus grand et les gens sont moins gamins et surtout je ne revois plus cette face de macaque de Gilbert !_

_Il rigola. Il était bien sûr au courant de tout, je ne lui cachais rien. Il savait pour Jeremy et Elena, qui ne faisait que m'embêter, ou encore Damon Salvatore qui était plus âgé mais d'où le surnom Blondie était venue._

_-C'est bien alors, et à la maison ?_

_-Maman travaille beaucoup, je ne la vois jamais même pas le week-end !_

_-Tu ne t'ennuies pas toute seule ?_

_-Non je me suis habitué et puis tu viens me voir parfois ! lui dis-je avec un grand sourire._

_-C'est vrai !_

_On était arrivés devant ma maison et il était temps qu'il s'en aille. J'aurais bien voulu l'inviter mais il m'avait interdit d'inviter des personnes chez moi, même lui. Je suivais toujours ses conseils à la lettre et donc ne faisais pas d'exception pour ça. On rentrait souvent ensemble au moins deux fois par mois et ça m'allait comme ça._

* * *

Quand j'y repense je n'avais rien vu venir que la vraie nature de Nik, j'avais mis beaucoup de temps avant de me douter de quelque chose mais il avait fini par tout me dire une nuit.

* * *

_Avril 2008_

_J'avais maintenant 13 ans, ce soir-là j'étais encore une fois seule chez moi et m'étais installé sur la terrasse profitant de l'air printanier qui arrivait. Nik m'avait rejoint._

_-Bonsoir Caroline !_

_-Bonsoir, viens installes-toi ! lui dis-je en lui montrant le banc._

_Il le fit, je le détaillais : son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux,…_

_-Nik, je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Tu viens de le faire Love !_

_-Très drôle ! Non sérieusement ?_

_-Je t'écoute !_

_-Tu ne changes pas ! constatais-je._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Depuis que je suis petite tu es toujours pareil, pas de rides, pas de cheveux blancs. Ça fait 8 ans qu'on se connait et je ne te vois pas vieillir !_

_-Oui, euh…je pense que tu es assez grande pour savoir… en fait Caroline voilà je…. je ne vieillis pas._

_-Comment tu fais ?_

_-Je ne suis pas comme toi Love._

_-Comment ça pas comme moi ?_

_-Je ne suis pas….. humain._

_-Mais bien sûr que si, t'es comme moi !_

_-Je suis immortel, je suis un….. un vampire !_

_-Très drôle Nik ! dis-je pliée en deux, je ne l'avais vraiment pas pris au sérieux._

_-Non, Caroline c'est la vérité, regardes !_

_Il laissa sortir ses crocs et ses veines sous ses yeux. Son visage angélique devient démoniaque, j'eu tellement peur que je tombais du fauteuil où j'étais et reculais en rampant._

_-Oh mon Dieu ! criais-je._

_-Caroline attends, je…._

_-Ne t'approches pas, laisses-moi pitié ! pleurais-je._

_-Sweatheart écoutes-moi, je ne te veux aucun mal ! Si je t'en voulais tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais fait avant ? dit-il d'une voix douce._

_Je reconsidérais ses paroles et il avait raison, cela faisait 8 ans que mon meilleur ami était un vampire et il ne m'était rien arrivé. Je me relevais et repris ma place tout fois encore méfiante._

_-Mais,…. euh un vampire ? Tu bois du sang et tout comme ceux des films ?_

_-Oui voilà, pareil que dans les films, mais je ne te ferais aucun mal Caroline je te le promets !_

_-D'accord ! Mais du coup tu as quel âge ?_

_-1354 ans._

_-Hein ?!_

_-Oui je suis vieux, rigola-t-il._

_-Mais alors ça veut dire que tu as vu les guerres, vécue à l'époque des rois et tout ! dis-je toute excitée et plus du tout effrayée._

_-Oui et j'ai même été roi !_

_-Et tu peux faire quoi d'autre ? T'as des super pouvoirs ? Te transformer en chauve-souris ? J'avais vu un film où le vampire le pouvait !_

_- Tout ce qu'il y a dans les films n'est pas vrai sweatheart ! Mais je peux faire ça !_

_Il était à ma droite et la seconde d'après à ma gauche._

_-Comment t'as fait ?_

_-Je cours très très vite !_

_Il me montrait sa course dans le jardin on le voyait à peine tellement il allait vite. Après il sauta très haut et donna un coup dans une pierre qui se brisa pour me montrer toutes ses capacités. Il revint vers moi ensuite._

_-Caroline tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Pas d'inconnu invité chez toi ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Nous les vampires ne pouvons entrer chez les humains s'en y être invités comme ça ils sont protégés chez eux, alors surtout n'invites personne. Tous les vampires ne sont pas bien attentionnés !_

_-D'accord ! Et vous êtes nombreux ?_

_-Assez oui, moins que les humains rassures-toi !_

_-Et au soleil, tu ne brûles pas ? _

_-Tu es bien renseignée sur le sujet dis-moi !_

_-J'ai vu des films et lu des livres aussi, il parle de vampire et de loup-garou !_

_-J'ai cette bague-là qui me protège et me permet d'aller au soleil ! Ah je voulais te donner ça !_

_Il sortit de sa poche une boîte qui ressemblait à celle que me mère avait pour son thé. Je la pris et l'ouvrit._

_-Du thé ?_

_-Non sweatheart, de la verveine ! Pour te protéger toi aussi !_

_-Du soleil ? demandais-je crédule._

_-Non de nous ! Les vampires peuvent hypnotiser les humains et leur faire faire ce qu'ils veulent. Tu n'as qu'à faire infuser un peu de verveine dans de l'eau chaude et en boire chaque matin au petit déjeuner et tu ne pourras pas être contrôlé !_

_-D'accord, merci ! Comment ça marche l'hypnose ?_

_-Je vais te montrer ! Essaies de ne pas faire ce que je te demanderai !_

_Il s'approcha de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux, je vis les siens se dilater et il me dit :_

_-Touches-toi le nez !_

_Sans même y penser je le fis complétement à sa merci._

_-Wow, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !_

_-Tu vois, heureusement que moi je ne te demande que de te toucher le nez !_

_-Oui ! rigolais-je._

_-Nik, les loups-garou existent eux aussi ? lui demandais-je._

_-Oui !_

_-Et bien, c'est dingue !_

_-Oui, le monde dans lequel tu es n'est pas aussi simple ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Caroline, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi et je te protégerai toujours ! Fais-moi confiance !_

_-Je te fais confiance Nik ! dis-je instantanément._

_-Bien ! Tu devrais aller au lit maintenant, il est tard et demain tu as cours je crois !_

_-D'accord ! _

_Je me levais et alla jusqu'à la porte. Je me retournais pour le voir._

_-Bonne nuit Nik !_

_-Bonne nuit Sweatheart !_

* * *

C'est comme ça qu'en une nuit j'avais appris l'existence des vampires et des loup-garou. Ca faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Mais je n'avais pas peur de Nik, il était mon héros et m'avait toujours sortit du pétrin dans lequel je me mettais. Il arrivait toujours au bon moment et heureusement pour moi.

* * *

_Octobre 2011_

_J'avais maintenant 16 ans et j'allais à ma première soirée. Tyler Lockwood organisait une fête pour Halloween dans son immense maison et m'avait invité. Cela m'avais surprise au début car il était ami avec les Gilbert et les autres qui eux me détestaient. Je mis rendit donc dans mon costume de sorcière, mais pas le genre repoussante. Genre mini-jupe noir avec bustier laissant voir un maximum de peau, talons noirs de douze centimètres et surtout ultra maquillée avec un balai à la main et mon chapeau. Normalement je n'étais pas le genre à me pomponner mais ce soir je voulais être attirante et faire concurrence aux autres filles qui se moquaient de moi. J'arrivais donc chez Tyler, la musique était forte il y avait beaucoup de monde et beaucoup d'alcool aussi. Il me vit et m'accueillit._

_-Caroline !_

_-Salut Tyler ! Jolie fête !_

_-Merci, tu es sublime !_

_-Merci ! dis-je en rougissant._

_-Tu danses ? me proposa-t-il._

_-Bien sûr !_

_Il m'emmena donc sur la piste et nous dansions. Sagement au début mais après deux trois verres et les idées plus très claires de plus en plus rapproché. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les garçons, en fait pas du tout même donc innocemment quand il me proposa de sortir un moment pour être dans un endroit calme j'acceptais. On se retrouva que tous les deux derrière sa maison. Il me prenait par la taille et se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, et pour finir me colla entre lui et le mur._

_-Tu es vraiment très belle Caroline ! me murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_-Tyler, attends !_

_Il descendait ses mains vers ma jupe et commençait à la remonter._

_-Tu fais quoi là ?! paniquais-je._

_-Oh aller laisses-toi faire, j'ai bien vu ton petit manège, la façon dont tu es habillé et dont tu as dansé. Tu le veux aussi !_

_-Non lâches moi Tyler ! Arrêtes ! criais-je._

_J'essayais de me débattre mais il était très fort et plus grand que moi plus fort aussi, je n'avais aucune chance. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, ma jupe remontait de plus en plus et moi je pleurais complétement terrorisée. Et c'est là qu'il vint ! Nik arriva derrière Tyler et le prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner de moi. Il le saisit par la gorge et l'hypnotisa_

_-Retournes à ta fête minable et oublies que Caroline y était !_

_Il le relâcha et Tyler partit comme si rien n'avait eu lieu._

_-Nik… pleurais-je._

_-Caroline ! _

_Il se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer._

_-C'est fini je suis là maintenant on va rentrer d'accord ?_

_J'hochais simplement la tête pour signifier que j'étais d'accord. Il me porta à la façon d'une mariée et couru à sa vitesse vampirique jusqu'à chez moi. Il me déposa sur le banc de la terrasse et s'assit à côté de moi. Il m'observait les sourcils froncés._

_-Caroline, c'est quoi cette accoutrement et ce maquillage ?_

_-Je…. je voulais être jolie._

_-Caroline tu n'es pas jolie comme ça et tu le sais !_

_-Oui je sais, je voulais plutôt être attirante voilà ! dis-je en reniflant._

_-Tu sais ce que ce garçon avait en tête n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu dois te protéger Love ! _

_-Je sais Nik, mais pour une fois je voulais être comme ces autres filles !_

_-Et comment sont-elles ?_

_-Elles sont belles et attirent tous les regards, surtout celui des garçons. Moi personne ne me regarde je voulais changer ça. Il y a toujours Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett et les autres qui sont les préférés et elles sont admirés par tous._

_-Ce n'est pas en t'habillant comme une fille de joie que tu seras admiré ! me sermonna-t-il._

_-Nik, t'es au courant que tu es le seul à notre époque à utiliser le terme « fille de joie » ! rigolais-je._

_-Caroline, c'est sérieux !_

_-Pardon ! dis-je en baissant la tête._

_-Les gens sont mal attentionnés, tu le sais depuis le temps. Les garçons de ton âge quand ils voient une fille habillée comme toi, ils pensent qu'elle sera disposé à satisfaire tous leurs désirs, et tu sais ce que ça implique ?!_

_-Du sexe ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Je sais j'ai été stupide mais je voulais changer pour une fois !_

_-Love tu vaux bien mieux que toutes ses autres filles, si elles vendent leur corps pour être importante laisses donc les faire mais crois-moi cela ne leur apportera rien de bon et les garçons les regarderont un temps certes mais cette attention ne sera qu'éphémère !_

_-D'accord, merci Nik je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !_

_-Je sais ! dit-il se vantant._

_-Nik, t'as déjà été marié ?_

_-Non jamais._

_-En un millénaire tu ne t'es jamais marié ! Et t'as eu des petites amies ?_

_-Et bien, ce n'étaient pas vraiment des petites amies. C'étaient juste des filles que je voyais comme ça, tu vois ?_

_-Oui, l'histoire d'une nuit quoi ! _

_-Voilà, mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne. Celle à qui accorder ma confiance et que j'aimerais !_

_-Et pour toi c'est quoi la femme idéale ?_

_-Déjà il n'y a pas de femme idéale Love ! Après pour moi se serait une femme gentille, attentionnée, généreuse et qui m'aimera tel que je suis et m'acceptera, tu sais le vampirisme et tout !_

_- Je vois, et le physique ?_

_A cette époque je pensais que seul le physique comptait, en tout cas pour les garçons de mon lycée c'était le cas, mais pas pour Nik._

_-Le physique ne fait pas tout mon cœur ! Imagine toi en train de choisir entre deux garçons, l'un est mannequin un physique parfait mais est parfaitement stupide et pas intéressant, et l'autre n'est pas forcement beau mais te fais rire et tu es bien avec lui. Lequel choisis-tu ?_

_-J'ai compris, celui qui n'est pas très beau !_

_- Voilà, le physique n'est que secondaire ne l'oublies pas, la richesse intérieure est plus importante. Tu es encore jeune mais plus tard cela prendra plus de sens pour toi !_

_-Oui, dis-je en baillant._

_-Tu es fatiguée va te coucher !_

_-Oui j'y vais, merci beaucoup Nik !_

_Il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras, pour me dire au revoir._

_-De rien Caroline, prends soin de toi !_

_-Promis !_

* * *

Oui Nik, avait été mon héros ce soir-là. Et il m'avait conseillé et guidé, ce dont j'avais besoin n'ayant personne à part ma mère mais qui n'était jamais là. Il ne m'avait pas demandé à moi, ce que je pensais de l'homme idéal. Ma réponse c'était lui tout simplement. Depuis toute petite il avait été mon meilleur ami. Le seul à ne jamais me décevoir et ceux même quand j'avais appris pour son statut de vampire.

Les années avaient passé et à 18 ans j'étais partie de Mystic Falls. Au revoir la campagne et bonjour New-York. Je ne savais cependant pas si Nik savais où j'étais. C'était toujours lui qui était venue me voir et pas l'inverse et je ne connaissais pas son numéro ou même son adresse. Mais je croyais en lui, après tout il arrivait toujours à savoir où j'étais. Et ce jour arriva bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru.

* * *

_Décembre 2013_

_New-York était sous la neige et Noël approchait à grand pas, je me promenais dans Central Park, il faisait froid mais toute cette ambiance festive dehors réchauffait tout. J'aimais beaucoup Noël je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu un avec mes parents, mais heureusement Nik me rendais visite et passais le réveillons avec moi depuis mes 5 ans. Je me demandais tout en marchant où il pouvait être, est-ce qu'il me retrouverait pour être là avec moi cette année ?_

_-Bonjour Love !_

_Oui il était là sur un banc, comme s'il attendait ma venue. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et m'assit à côté de lui et le pris dans mes bras, ce qu'il fit lui aussi._

_-Comment tu m'as retrouvé Nik ?_

_-Et bien je voulais venir te voir à Mystic Falls mais tu n'y étais pas. J'ai donc mené ma petite enquête ce qui n'a pas été dur, tout le monde parle et tu es en tête des potins là-bas !_

_-J'imagine bien ! Ils doivent penser que je suis une fille indigne qui abandonne ma mère et sa ville !_

_-C'est à peu près ça oui ! Tu regrettes ? me demanda-t-il._

_-Non, pas du tout ! J'adore New-York et je veux vivre pour moi ! Ne pas regarder en arrière !_

_-Tu as raison sweatheart ! Alors où passons-nous Noël cette année ?_

_-Je viens d'arriver et pour l'instant je suis dans un hôtel miteux alors…_

_-Tu viens chez moi dans ce cas ! J'ai mon appartement ici !_

_-Ah oui, et tu as de la place pour moi ?_

_Question stupide me direz-vous mais à ce moment-là je ne connaissais pas encore le statut financier de Nik._

_-Bien sûr ! Tu viens ? dit-il en se levant et en me tendant la main._

_Evidemment je la pris et le laissa m'emmener. J'irais n'importe où avec lui de toute façon ! Nous prenons donc un taxi et débarquons dans les quartiers chics, grande tour avec portier et tout le tralala. Je me sentais bête d'avoir demandé s'il avait la place pour moi chez lui. Son loft faisait trois fois ma maison à Mystic Falls, était richement décoré et meublé._

_-Bienvenue Love !_

_-Wow Nik, mais t'es riche dis donc !_

_-Bah oui, tu sais en plus de mille ans on a le temps de faire fructifier les affaires !_

_-Je vois ça !_

_-Viens voir !_

_Je le suivis et nous arrivions dans le salon où un gigantesque sapin était installé._

_-Quand tu étais petite tu rêvais d'avoir un sapin et de le décorer je crois, hein ?_

_-Et c'est toujours le cas ! On s'y met ?_

_Avec Nik, nous passions l'après-midi à accrocher boules, guirlandes simples et lumineuse dans ce magnifique sapin._

_-Je crois qu'on a fini ! dit-il._

_-Non attends il faut mettre l'étoile en haut ! lui dis-je._

_J'essayais d'atteindre le sommet mais rien à faire j'étais trop petite. Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches et me faire littéralement décoller du sol. Je pus atteindre le haut de l'arbre et y accrocher l'étoile dorée. Nik me redéposa mais ne retira pas ses mains de moi et me serra fort contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, et je me laissais volontiers aller dans cette étreinte. _

_-Il est magnifique, dis-je._

_-Comme toi ! me dit-il._

_Je me retournais pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il était d'un bleu tellement profonds qu'on pourrait plonger dedans. Il était beau autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je le savais maintenant j'étais amoureuse de lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était lui, ça avait toujours été lui et ça sera toujours lui. Je me mis donc sur la pointe des pieds et approcha les lèvres des siennes et finalement l'embrassa. Il répondit bien vite à ce baiser : mon premier baiser. Il me serrait fort contre lui comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'échappe mais je ne l'aurais voulu pour rien au monde. Il arrêta tout cependant pour me regarder légèrement confus :_

_-Caroline, tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, on…._

_-Je ne suis plus une petite fille Nik, je t'aime ! Depuis longtemps déjà et je veux être avec toi ! lui dis-je en toute sincérité._

_-Je t'aime aussi Love, sois avec moi pour toujours ! me dit-il avant de m'embrasser de plus belle._

_J'étais à lui et lui à moi, personne ne pourra changer ça ou bien comprendre ce lien qui nous unis. C'était plus fort encore que de l'amour, et inexplicable._

_On passa Noël ensemble et véritablement cette année-là. On ne se voyait plus en cachette comme avant. Nous étions libres. Après cela je m'inscrivis à la fac de New-York pour étudier l'art avec les encouragements de Nik. Puis à mes 20 ans je lui avais demandé de me transformer, voulant être avec lui pour l'éternité. Après un nombre incalculable de discussion il accepta et m'appris le contrôle de ma soif et la vie de vampire. Je me débrouillais très bien, cependant il s'amusait à m'appeler le bébé vampire ou son bébé vampire. Mais ça m'allait très bien. C'était mieux que Blondie. Il me présenta à sa famille que je ne pensais pas si grande. Elijah et Finn ses grands frères, Kol son petit frère et Rebakah sa petite sœur. Ils étaient devenus mes amies et ma famille que je n'avais jamais eues. Je vécue deux autre année à ses côtés, jusqu'à mes 22 ans._

* * *

Soit aujourd'hui, comme je vous le disais avant de vous raconter mon histoire j'étais sur la terrasse du loft à New-York, observant cette ville qui malgré la nuit était toujours vivante. Je sentis Nik qui approchait et il me rejoignit en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-A quoi tu penses ? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-A toi, à nous !

-En bien j'espère !

-Bien sûr en bien, je repensais à toutes ces fois où tu es venue me voir, où tu m'as aidé ou sauvé.

-Je vois !

-Merci Nik, c'est grâce à toi tout ça !

-Tout ça quoi Love ?

-Le fait qu'aujourd'hui je suis une femme heureuse aimée et comblée ! Je t'aime Nik !

-Je t'aime aussi sweatheart !

_Au final mon histoire c'était lui, tout simplement._

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez?**

**Vous avez aimez?**

**Laissez-moi vos review ;) Bisous !**


End file.
